1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible and portable wheeled dolly or cart. More specifically the present invention discloses a collapsible dolly assembly suitable for being transported in a confined space, e.g. vehicle trunk, in a first storage position, and quickly converted to a wheel supported and three-dimensional space supporting use position to transport a plurality of items, such as those as which are associated with students or other individuals moving to a certain location, and by which it is desirable to be able to transport a number of items in a single trip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of foldable or convertible carts. The purpose of such convertible and wheel supported devices is to assist a user in quickly and conveniently transporting articles as a preferred alternative to carrying such items.
A first example of a collapsible cart is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,864, issued to Zielinski et al., and which exhibits four vertical legs with a plurality of shelves mounted thereupon. The shelves are rotatable relative to the legs and foldable about a middle thereof and so that the cart may be alternated between open/operable and closed/storage conditions. A plurality of locks stabilize the cart in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,723, issued to Austin, teaches a collapsible utility cart including a frame having an upper pivotal component, a lower pivotal component and side components positioned therebetween, for converting the frame between extended and collapsed orientations. The frame further has wheels disposed in the corners thereof and an inner basket is dimensioned to be secured within the frame. A locking component is provided for locking the frame in the collapsed orientation and a telescopic handle is further pivotally coupled to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No, 5,738,365, issued to McCarthy, teaches a collapsible cart including a base member, first and second double L-shaped brackets, a pair of locking pins, and two locking bar members. The locking bar members and locking pins are utilized to lock the double L-shaped brackets into place when the cart is in the un-collapsed configuration.
A yet further example of a foldable laundry cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,236, issued to Clark, and in which a frame assembly includes an opening in which is fitted a basket. First and second leg assemblies are pivotally attached to opposite ends of the frame assembly, wherein the leg assemblies are foldable toward each other to a horizontal position adjacent the underside of the frame assembly whereby the cart can be easily stored when not in use. A tray assembly is swivelly attached to the frame assembly above the opening and a handle assembly extends from each end of the frame assembly wherein the handle assembly is adapted for use as a handle and a clothes hanging device.